


The Arrangement

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius gives Draco advice. Draco is already two steps ahead. Written for the Pissed Potter Ficathon at Pissed_Potter  (i.e. I was buzzed on Guinness while writing it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

“Ah, Draco, you’ve returned. Safe and sound, I see. How did you find your visit to Asgard? I see you’re still not speaking to me. Look, I know you’re furious with me at the moment. I assure you, I understand. It is true that there are certain aspects of this arrangement that you must find distasteful.”

_Draco shuddered with disgust as the Odin turned to shut the the bedchamber doors. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The lascivious old man — god, whatever — couldn’t even wait for their wedding night. The worst thing was, there was nothing Draco could do about it. Lucius had promised the King of Asgard that Draco would be obedient. If he disobeyed, but might be punished or, worse yet, sent back home. Draco would never hear the end of it, if that happened._

_The old man’s silhouette shimmered as he turned to face Draco again. A surge of magic emanated from his form, more powerful than anything Draco had ever felt — even in the presence of the Dark Lord. Draco took a step back and watched with open-mouthed fascination as Odin’s form changed. Red and silver cloth and armor became silver and gold, and grey hair changed into raven-black._

_Draco stood, frozen, staring, as the transformed being took a step toward him._

“I can only imagine how horrifying it must be, knowing what will be required of you. But surely you can see the bigger picture here. Odin is the ruler of the Nine Realms, Draco. As his consort, you will have access to unlimited power. You will no longer have to suffer the repercussions of having taken the wrong side during the war.”

_”Is this better?”_

_“M-my lord?” Draco said, not sure what answer Odin was looking for.”_

_The god’s lips twisted in a mischievous smile. “Within these chambers — and only within this chambers — you will call me ‘Loki’.”_

_“Loki!” Draco repeated, aghast. He’d heard of some of the Norse myths before, and none of what he’d heard about Loki had been good._

_Loki raised a brow. “Unless you would rather have Odin back…”_

“Of course, you can’t place too many demands on Odin right away. You must tread carefully, Draco. When you first take your place beside him, give him what he wants. _Whatever_ he wants.”

_Seeing the way Loki looked him up and down and imagining Odin doing the same, Draco shook his head fervently. No, this was infinitely better._

_Loki gave a delighted laugh. “Good. Now, strip for me.”_

_Draco’s hand flew to his jumper. It was up and over his head in a matter of seconds. His hands trembled as he undid the buttons of his shirt. He knew the god could probably make his clothes vanish with a wave of his hand, but instead Loki chose to watch, smirking, clad in leather and velvet from neck to toe, while Draco fumbled with his clothes. Draco’s cock stirred._

_By the time Draco pulled down his pants he was completely hard. Loki’s eyes darted down to Draco’s crotch, then back up to his face. He smirked. “Now, get on the bed.”_

__

“In time you will discover Odin’s weaknesses. It may take time. You will have to make him feel comfortable with you so that he lets his guard down. Because he will already be used to getting what he needs from you, he will want you assuage his fears and insecurities, be it directly or indirectly. Keep your eyes and ears open, Draco, stay focussed on the goal, and you will learn what he needs. 

_”Say my name.” Loki’s breath was hot on Draco’s ear as he thrust into him from behind._

_“Loki!” Draco cried out, one hand grasping the headboard and the other Loki’s hip. “Loki, yes! So good…” he panted. “Never wanna fuck anyone else.”_

“Once you’ve found your advantage, you can slowly begin to exert your influence. Act subtly at first. In time he will grow blind to your schemes and he will fulfill your every desire. Ask wisely, Draco. Ask wisely.”

_  
“Harder,” Draco said, bracing himself against the force of Loki’s thrusts. Loki was close. He could tell by the change in his breath and the way his fingertips were digging into Draco’s hips._

_Draco closed his fingers tightly around the base of his own cock. Loki was hitting that spot inside him with every thrust, and it was so good. But Draco couldn’t give himself over to the pleasure. Not yet._

_He turned his had back, seeking Loki’s lips, kissing him wantonly. “I love your mouth,” he said. “Want you to come in my arse and then lap it up with your tongue.”Loki moaned in his ear, and his thrusts became erratic. “Then, I want you to suck my cock.”_

_And Loki obeyed._


End file.
